Ephemeral Equinox
by The Last Dream Weaver
Summary: All of your favorite Twilight characters and a few new ones come together for an unprecedented - and unofficial - 5th installment in the Twilight saga! The world of vampires will never be the same!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga. However, I hope that my story can live up to the standard set by the person who does own the twilight saga; the brilliant and beautiful Stephenie Meyer. Now that that's out of the way...please enjoy the fan fiction!

* * *

**A Rose**

A lovely rose with petals soft

A scent so sweet and light

So beautiful a flower

With colors shining bright.

But something not so savory

About the fragrant rose –

The thorns, so sharp upon the stem,

That sharpen as it grows.

Yet still lovely is the flower

Despite the thorns that prick

Just as life and love are sweet

They too have thorns that stick.

But do not fear to live or love,

Life's not exempt from pain –

So pick a rose, you may get hurt,

But you will also gain.

~ Elizabeth

* * *

**Preface**

I've stared death down many times before. I've looked into the eyes of a deranged tracker. I've struggled to find the surface before I drowned. I've witnessed the embitterment of a vampire bent on revenge – namely killing me. I've been destroyed from the inside out by the one I loved. And as if that wasn't a long enough list, I've also faced down the most terrifying assembly of vampires in recent history.

But this was different. I had always trusted in Edward; relied on him. No matter how grim the situation seemed or how overpowered we appeared, I silently put my faith in Edward believing he would find a way to rescue me. And he did. Even in our darkest hour against the Volturi, he helped give me the courage and strength to withstand their attacks and protect my loved ones. But now, with our roles reversed, Edward had trusted in me. And I had failed him.

And it wasn't just Edward. My head throbbed as questions pulsed through my mind. Where was Renesmee? Was she safe? What about Jacob and the rest of his pack; were they safe? What about my family; were they safe? And Charlie; was my father alright? I could never forgive myself for the suffering I caused my dear friends and family members to go through. I had failed them all.

What could I do? I had often felt that, once I became a vampire, I would become a great asset to the Cullens. But, just as when I was mortal, I remained a liability. I watched with blank horror as pillars of purple smoke rose across the horizon. How many of them were enemies – and how many of them were friends?

Our attackers circled closer and closer towards me, snarling and hissing. They were beyond reason, beyond rationale. I wished they would hurry and kill me. My psychological pain was growing to proportions far greater than anything they could inflict upon me physically.

I wanted to hurry to the afterlife. I smiled to myself amidst the bedlam as I imagined meeting Edward there, with his same sly, crooked grin. I would run to him, embrace him, and then whisper in his ear, "I told you vampires don't go to hell." Then he would hold me, tell me I was right, and our lives would pick up where we left off on earth.

My daydreams were abruptly shattered with the advance of my predators. I instinctively lunged to my right, but two vampires hedged me off. I tried to spin around and run, but it was too little too late. I felt a pair of feet slam into my back, knocking me hard to the muddied ground. I struggled in vain as two more pairs of hands restrained my arms and legs, another pair shoving my face deeper into the puddle of mud. I felt an intense pain in my neck as sharp teeth sank into my skin, the venom stinging as it entered my body and mixed with my own. My chest felt heavy, although my heart no longer beat. I was blinded and I suddenly felt like I was floating face down in the ocean, drowning in my own misery.

This was it. All good things must come to an end. The promise of immortal life and happiness was too great. Perhaps that's why there is such misery and such joy in the world. Life must be a lot like Newton's third law; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. For every bit of joy in life, there is an equal amount of sorrow and pain.

I had enjoyed too much happiness. And now I had to accept the consequences. Pain.


	2. Chapter I: Breaking News

Disclaimer: ~somewhere at the North Pole~ *Santa opens up his mailbox* "Seriously? In June? They get earlier every year. *flips the letter over* No return address? Hmm…now let's see here" *gets out glasses and opens letter to read* "_Dear Santa, I've been a really good boy so far. Since I'm already almost at the halfway point, and have done nothing but good twenty-four-seven, I figure I have some bargaining power. I've never asked for much for Christmas. I haven't complained a single time, even though I've received poorly-knitted wool sweaters and toothbrushes year after year. My only wish for Christmas is this: Please give me the rights to the Twilight Series. Sincerely, That Guy_" *puts his hand on his stomach and laughs heartily* "HO HO HO! Poor misguided child. Like that would ever happen!" *goes and gets Will Ferrell* "Hey, Buddy. Take this to the staff room, would ya'? The boys will get a kick out of this!" *chuckles heartily, oblivious to the good little boy with the shattered dreams crying outside the window… (Curse you Santa!!! They said all I had to do was believe!)*

* * *

"Check her out!"

"Check who out?"

"That girl over there."

"What girl?"

"Over there, with the sweet ride."

"Where, I don't see –"

"Right there, you idiot! Don't stare; I think she's looking this –"

"Did you see that? She just glared at you!"

"You idiot! I told you not to stare at her!"

"Call me an idiot _one more time_ and people will have a lot to stare at."

"Was that a threat, punk?"

"It's not a threat; it's a _promise_."

I turned back to the pump; sighing as the young men across the parking lot continued their contentious exchange. I hated the attention I drew each time I left the estate to run errands in town. Forks seemed much different now that I was a vampire.

I looked up at the sky, trying to focus on the shapes of the clouds as I waited for my tank to fill. Despite being late May, the weather was dismal and depressing – for humans. But for a vampire like me, the weather was delightful. A thick layer of clouds blanketed the sky and the temperature was cool and comfortable. Forks is the most overcast city in the nation; an ideal location for vampires whose skin glows like diamonds when exposed to sunlight. It rained yesterday, but I was assured by Alice that there wouldn't be any more storms until tomorrow afternoon. One of the perks to being a Cullen; you lived with a meteorologist who was never wrong, at least about the weather. Tomorrow's forecast: partly cloudy, late afternoon showers, with a one-hundred percent chance of baseball.

I turned my gaze back to the numbers on the gauge, watching them climb upwards until the pump finally clicked. I took my receipt as I returned the nozzle to its rest on the pump. I yanked open the door and slid into the comfortable seat of my cherry red Ferrari F430. I keyed the ignition and quickly shot out onto the street, looking the other way as I passed two teenage boys brawling on the sidewalk. Apparently the punk couldn't keep his mouth shut.

I drove down the damp roads at a comfortable speed. Since becoming a vampire, I had gained mountains of confidence in my driving. I was far from the days when I risked whiplash each time I applied the breaks or stepped on the gas. I didn't even mind driving the fancy car through the humble forests of Forks anymore. But I would never egregiously break the speed limit; something Edward was still applying serious peer pressure for me to do.

Things had become mundane here in Forks. It had been seventeen months since the Volturi had come to visit us. Things had quieted down immensely since then. With the children out of school, things were even more serene in Forks. Most of the kids spent their days in La Push or Port Angeles – far away from the Cullen estate. Things were quiet, calm, and peaceful.

But I wasn't complaining. After all, I had absolutely everything I wanted: a husband who loved me dearly, a beautiful and bright little daughter, an extended family which cared for me and my family greatly, an understanding father who continued to support me in my decisions, a very good friend who vowed to protect my daughter with his very life, and an eternity to enjoy it all. I guess life was pretty good on all accounts.

As I pulled into the driveway that led to my house, I smiled. I was home. I pressed the garage door opener and waited while the luxury cars came into view. I pulled into the garage, shaking my head at what I thought was an enormous waste of money. Nobody would imagine that millions of dollars worth of cars were stored in this small garage in Forks, Washington. I unlocked the car and grabbed the sacks of groceries from the passenger side of the vehicle. As I opened the door, I was met with a soft kiss from my beloved.

"Welcome home, Bella," he said, backing up to give me room to get out. We exchanged smiles as I stood up.

"Hello Edward," I said as he shut the car door for me.

Any time I left the Cullen property, Edward would always be waiting at the front door or in the garage. Knowing Edward, he probably waited in the exact same spot like a gargoyle guarding my place of return. Although it was comforting to know how deeply his love for me burned, it also burned guilt into my mind to know that even my infrequent excursions left him feeling lonely and uncomfortable.

"How was your trip?" he asked, following me slowly into the house.

"It was fantastic. I've never had so much fun in my life," I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you had fun," Edward said, pretending not to notice my blatant sarcasm.

"Can't you wait a few more seconds for me to get inside? Why do you always wait for me in the garage?" I asked.

"I want to. I want to be there as soon as you get back. I don't want to miss a single moment that I can spend with you," he said.

"We have an eternity together, you know," I said, his comments only driving the guilt home further.

"And I intend to spend every moment of it with you," he said.

Because of the circumstances, Edward was confined to the Cullen property. Since I had transformed from my human self into a stunningly beautiful vampire, my former friends and family did not recognize me. If Edward were to be seen in town, they would assume he had returned from Dartmouth, where he and I were supposedly going for school. And if they saw him with the vampire me, and not the human me, well…rumors of infidelity would abound. I would not subject him or my family to such embarrassment.

He held his hand out, intertwining his fingers with my spare hand as we walked into the kitchen. I set the groceries on the island counter and sighed. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked. I didn't have to turn to know the expression he would be wearing; eyebrows furrowed, forehead crinkled, eyes boring into mine as they searched for an answer.

I shook my head and turned to look at him. "It's nothing really. Just something I overheard." It wasn't a lie – just not the entire truth. I hated to make Edward worry about me. But I seemed to have an incredible knack of doing it; in mortality and immortality.

"If you're sure…" he said, eyeing me intently for a moment before smiling mischievously. "…then let's pick up where we left off in the garage." He leaned in for another passionate kiss, but we were interrupted as soon as we began.

"Oh, get a room you two!" Emmett ordered as he sauntered into the kitchen. I quickly broke the kiss, looking down at my feet. I didn't understand why I still felt so embarrassed when things felt so natural. I was just glad I was a vampire so that I couldn't blush anymore. Emmett smiled, soaking in the awkward situation he had just created.

"So where is it?" he asked, grabbing the bag nearest to him and emptying it of its groceries, grunting in dissatisfaction as his first search proved fruitless.

"Right here," I said, reaching into another bag near Edward, pulling out a brand new Seattle Mariners cap. Emmett grinned wide and snatched the cap from my hand.

"Thanks, Bella. I owe you one," Emmett said, bending the rim before slipping the cap on his head. "I've got to be in style for tomorrow's game, you know?"

"Style won't help you," Edward said smugly. "With Bella and me in the outfield, you won't score at all!" I rolled my eyes at the trash-talking. Even the mere mention of sports made the testosterone levels in the room skyrocket.

"I guess that makes two of us who won't be scoring any time soon," Emmett said, immediately bursting into raucous laughter at his own joke.

"Just ignore it," I said softly, noticing Edward tense at Emmett's comment. I had lost the strength I once held as a newborn and now Emmett was a bit stronger than me. After foolishly giving in to months of goading I had lost the arm-wrestling rematch. And Emmett had been making full use of his innuendo privileges since his victory two weeks ago.

As Edward waited for him to leave the room, I began to take the groceries out of their bags and place them on the counter. Some of the Quileutes were coming over later in the afternoon for dinner. After all the help that the Quileutes had given us, we felt we were obligated to continue to show our gratitude. Since fending off the Volturi, Seth and Jacob weren't the only Quileutes to take a liking to the Cullens. Quil came often to see Jacob and Seth, bringing Claire along to play with Renesmee. Collin had started coming recently, becoming entranced by the stories Quil and Seth would tell of their "adventures with the vampires."

Today's adventure was a long nap on the couch. Renesmee was currently sitting on the couch with Seth and Jacob. She had recently taken a strong liking to the news. She would spend hours at a time watching CNN, BBC, or other international news networks. I should have been ecstatic that my daughter had such a natural desire for learning, but instead I was worried. Most six year olds were playing with toy cars or dolls. Renesmee was intently keeping track of the War on Terrorism and the volatile stock market.

Jacob enjoyed "News time" as much – if not more than – Renesmee. He could spend time with Renesmee while drifting in and out of light naps catching up on his sleep. The satisfaction was mutual; however, since both of them simply enjoyed the company.

Renesmee had also recently taken a great interest in searching for vampires in the news. Although I often reassured her that vampires kept low profiles, her experiences with vampires from all over the world had left her hopeful that she might one day catch a glimpse of Zafrina or Benjamin on the seven o'clock news. She would often come to me, reaching her hand out to touch my face, showing me the footage that she watched of a missing person report or a strange natural disaster. At the end of the vision, she would pull back, giving me a moment to process what she had shown me before she simply asked, "Vampire?" My response was always no. I would explain that sometimes humans do very bad things. Or I would explain that the earth can sometimes be a dangerous place with natural disasters.

Edward softly stroked my hand. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" My hand was clutching a can of tomato sauce. I nodded, forcing a smile as I placed the can in the cupboard. As I turned to grab more groceries from the bag, another pair of hands was already there.

"Let me take care of this, Bella, sweetie. Perhaps running errands wasn't such a good idea after all. You look quite troubled," Esme said. I forced a smile as I nodded my head slowly. I had thought running errands would alleviate the anxiety I had been feeling lately. Despite hunting two nights before, I felt as though I had gone several weeks without blood. I checked my eyes in the reflection of the window to make sure they were amber and not an obsidian hue. "We can still postpone the dinner if you feel you're overwhelmed," Esme offered, noticing my silence.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright. I just need a little time to relax," I said. The Quileutes came over on the last Saturday of each month. Carlisle and Edward had speculated that one of the main reasons that the vampires and shape shifters were still on somewhat good report here in Forks was because of the dinners and gatherings we regularly held. This dinner was important. I didn't want everyone to rearrange their schedules just because I was a little stressed out. And I could definitely use a distraction right now.

"Why don't you go rest some before dinner?" Esme suggested as she began taking the groceries from the sacks on the counter.

"Thank you, Esme," I said, as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked together out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jacob's head was resting on the back of the couch, his mouth wide open as he softly snored. Seth smiled as we walked in, turning to greet us.

"Hey, Bella! How's it going?" he said with a goofy grin.

"Hi, Seth," I said, returning his grin with a smile of my own. "What –"

"Hi, mommy!" Renesmee shouted, interrupting me as she stood up on the couch. I stepped forward and hugged her tightly, cherishing each moment that I was blessed to spend with my precious baby.

"Hello, my little Nessie," I said, running my fingers through the beautiful dark curls of her hair. Edward reached up and slowly rubbed my shoulders. We were a happy little family; a family that would be together for a long, long time.

"Want to join us?" Seth asked hopefully, no doubt doing his best to try and help ease the stress that was plainly plastered on my face.

"Of course," I said, walking around the edge of the couch, taking a seat next to Renesmee. Edward took his place next to me at the end of the couch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. "What are you watching, Nessie?" I asked.

"The Situation Room," she said with incredible enunciation. Even though she had the body of a six year old, her mind was sharper than most university students. "Want to see?" she asked, holding her hand to my face. I smiled and nodded. Immediately I was taken through reports of the stock market, footage of an airplane crash, interviews of international political leaders, and a commercial about car insurance that she found particularly funny.

Renesmee, Edward, and I all laughed as she pulled her hand back from my face. "Sounds like it was a busy day," I said. She nodded, her attention quickly diverted as the commercial break ended. "I love you, mommy!" she said sweetly as she settled back down between me and Jacob.

"I love you too, sweetie," I said as I hugged her again.

"Don't forget about me, Nessie," Edward said, leaning across me to ruffle her hair.

"I love you, too, daddy," Renesmee said in a monotone voice, already focused on _The Situation Room_.

Edward and I sat there, watching our daughter watch Wolf Blitzer talk about growing civil unrest in Iran. I now had a great appreciation for the way Edward felt when I was human. I could spend an entire day sitting here next to Renesmee – just watching and holding her – and be entirely satisfied.

"So, what're we having tonight for dinner?" Seth asked.

"Spaghetti," I said.

"I can't wait; I love Italian food!" Seth exclaimed, his stomach growling immediately after his declaration.

"You're already hungry? It's barely one o'clock," I said.

"Yeah, I had a light lunch, only a few sandwiches. I wanted to save room for tonight," Seth said while patting his stomach.

"Don't starve yourself," I said, rolling my eyes. All the Quileute shape shifters had voracious appetites. Esme was going to have to cook enough for dozens of humans just to feed a few of the Quileutes.

"Welcome home, Carlisle," Esme said, sliding out of the kitchen to give her husband a kiss as he stepped through the door. "How was work?"

"It was rather calm. Misses Williams' surgery was a success last night," he said, setting his briefcase down in the corner. He kissed his wife on the cheek, holding her in a tight embrace. I watched, hoping that after a hundred years, Edward and I would still have such an intimate and passionate relationship. I turned to look at Edward, and found him staring back at me. As I gazed into his eyes, I could sense that our relationship would also stand the tests of time. We were meant for each other.

"I'm going to go drop my things off upstairs and get changed, and then I'll be back down to help you," Carlisle said. Esme smiled and nodded, giving him another soft kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen. Carlisle nodded as he passed us, smiling wide as he noticed the five of us situated on the small couch. Carlisle took great pride in being a grandfather, proudly displaying a portrait of Renesmee, Edward, and me in his home office. Better there than at work.

I looked over at the clock, wondering why the hands seemed to be moving backwards instead of forwards. The biggest event of the evening was not the dinner with the shape shifters. My mother and stepfather were coming to Forks to visit my family. My father, Charlie, had slowly learned to accept what little he knew about my new and abnormal lifestyle, and had kept our secret safe from everyone else. But my mother might be a different story.

Renée had been begging me for the past year to come out and see her and Phil. But Jacksonville, Florida wasn't exactly the most vampire-friendly place in the United States. I couldn't tell her goodbye. I needed her in my life. So after careful consideration – and approval from the majority of the other Cullens – I decided my mother should come to Forks. I thought that if I had any chance at breaking the news to my mother successfully, it would be here on our home turf under carefully controlled circumstances.

Charlie would be traveling to Port Angeles to pick her and Phil up this afternoon. Their flight was scheduled to arrive at around seven o'clock. Charlie was going to be picking them up and taking them back to his house. Renée agreed to my plan with surprisingly little convincing. Was she that desperate to see me? It made me feel guilty, knowing things would be incredibly awkward between Renée and Charlie. Phil was unusually excited to visit Forks. Before learning about the true identity of Edward, I couldn't imagine any reason why anyone would be excited to come to Forks.

I wasn't sure what I would do or say when I met Phil and Renée. My mother had to be suspicious. I hadn't spoken to her on the phone for over eighteen months. I had only kept in contact via email. What would she think when I walked up, introducing myself in a voice reminiscent of wind chimes, with burning amber eyes and flawless skin? Would she panic? Would Charlie's testimony be enough to help convince her? Would he do more damage than good?

Alice had assured me many times that everything would work out. My mind was constantly playing out worst-case scenarios. I had tried many times to pry information out of her, but she would just smile and reassure me that everything would work out.

"Alice wants to talk," Edward whispered nonchalantly. Before I could respond, I heard the rustle of fabric as Alice came down the stairs. Speak of the devil.

"Bella?" Alice called as she strode towards the couch.

"Yes?" I asked. I turned to face her, but immediately wished that my special ability was to be invisible. I noticed a pair of my old sweatpants in her arms, and I didn't need Edward to know what she wanted to talk about.

Alice and I were very good friends, except when it came to fashion. Our two opposing viewpoints put us at odds on a regular basis. I had been raised to be grateful for what you have. I still felt guilty that my closet was bigger than my bedroom. While I enjoyed wearing nice clothing occasionally, I felt perfectly content wearing a plain old t-shirt and some blue jeans. But to Alice, it was a federal crime to dress in anything less than the best. If it wasn't designer, it was unacceptable.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure," I said, my eyes fixed on the sweatpants like a criminal staring at handcuffs. I knew what my sentence would be; a long lecture about fashion. I just hoped I would be let off early for good behavior.

After a few seconds of silence, Alice cleared her throat. "Mind coming upstairs with me?" she asked. I could only delay the inevitable for so long.

"Sure," I said again, hugging Renesmee before standing up. "We'll be right back," I said as Edward rose to come with me.

"Okay, mommy," Renesmee said, hugging me back. As I let her go, she flashed me a sweet smile before curling up against Jacob.

All three of us walked up the stairs with Alice in front and Edward and me side by side behind her. We walked in silence down the hall and turned into her room. After I entered, she spun and shoved her hand against Edward's chest.

"Absolutely not! You wait out here!" She stepped back and shut the door, turning and glaring at me as she held up my sweatpants. It was amazing how quickly her cozy bedroom could turn into a depressing prison cell.

"What is this?" she asked, shaking the offending sweatpants towards me. "You can't seriously be thinking of wearing this when you go to see Renée and Phil, can you?"

I twiddled my thumbs nervously as I tried to avoid looking directly into Alice's eyes. "I thought it would increase our chances if I was wearing clothing the human Bella would typically wear." Ha, the human Bella. In ordinary circumstances I would laugh at the words that rolled off my tongue so easily now.

Alice shook her head. "Bella, first impressions are very important. Renée will know it's you by the way you talk and the way you act. She's more perceptive than Charlie. Your elegant new appearance would be further proof that you have changed." I opened my mouth to protest but she held out her hand and gave me a piercing glare, daring me to say something contrary while she was talking. "You would not dress a princess in rags, and I will not let my Bella dress in them either!"

I waited for a moment to make sure she was done. I took another deep breath. She was adamant that I wear something more elegant. And when Alice was adamant – especially about clothing – you couldn't win. "Alice, are you sure it won't matter what I wear?" I asked, giving reason a final attempt.

Alice shut her eyes for a second, no doubt trying to see what I would be wearing and what my mother's reaction would be. I stood in silence for what seemed like hours before she opened her eyes with a sly grin. "You aren't wearing these hideous things, that's for sure," she said.

"What am I wearing?" I asked. Alice's smile grew wider.

"I'm so glad you asked. Let me run to the car, I'll go and get it," she said, disappearing out the door with an obvious bounce in her step.

I sat down on the bed. Defeat felt miserable. Edward stepped through the doorway, shaking his head. He walked to the bed, grabbing my hand as he sat down beside me. "You could have just told her no," he said.

I shrugged, leaning up against his shoulder as we waited. "I know. But look how happy it made her that I said yes," I said, forcing a smile.

"And look how unhappy it made you," Edward said, moving his other hand to cup my cheek.

"I'm just weak. I can't say no," I said, leaning my head into his gentle hand.

"But if you could, we probably wouldn't be here together right now. I'm glad you didn't follow my advice to stay away from me," he said, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my neck. I turned around to face him, meeting his second kiss with my lips. He pulled me tightly and the kissing became more frantic and impassioned. No matter how long we spent together, we still had the same passion and desire that burned the night of our honeymoon.

After a minute of bliss, Edward stopped suddenly, my kiss landing on his chin instead of his lips as he lifted his head. I pulled back, looking into his eyes. To my bewilderment, his eyes were staring past me, his eyebrows pulled tight in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking…or what someone else was thinking.

"Everyone come quick!" Seth shouted in obvious distress. Edward and I leapt off the bed. He yanked open the door and we both flew out into the hallway and down the stairs. As we reached the living room, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already there with Rosalie slowly floating down the stairs in no hurry to respond to the shape shifter.

Before I asked what was wrong, I followed everyone's blank stares to the television. I was suddenly wishing that the Cullens didn't have so many state of the art toys. In crystal clear HD, I watched the camera from a helicopter as it circled a cluster of trees set aflame in the forest.

We all stood in silence as we watched the continuing news coverage, trying to comprehend the how's and why's of what we were witnessing. Renesmee had no such troubles. She turned to face us, and with an innocent expression broke the silence with a single word.

"Vampire."

This time it wasn't a question. It was a statement.


	3. Chapter II: Killing Time

Disclaimer: *watches TV* "Hi! Vince Offer here for Little, Brown and Company!" *yawns, expecting to see an infomercial regarding magical, reusable toilet paper* "Are you tired of writing fan fiction?" *perks up and takes hand off channel button* "Well, I have the offer of a lifetime! Stephanie Meyer is tired of Twilight, and is offering shares of her rights!" *grabs q-tip and cleans out ears to make sure he heard right* "Yes, you heard me right! The rights to Twilight can be yours! Use them to avoid writing disclaimers!" *sits up straight* "Use them to gain royalties off future movies!" *stands up* "You can even use them to get you those backstage passes at that concert you've been wanting to go to forever, but couldn't get because you were a nobody!" *jumps up and shouts for joy at the prospect of being backstage with Taylor Swift* "Call now and you'll receive the rights to one of the Cullen characters for only $39.99!" *runs to the phone and picks it up, starting to dial the number on the screen* "Also receive the rights to one of Twilight's secondary characters, absolutely free!" *begins to salivate on the receiver* "Psych! Haha! I had you goin' there, didn't I?" *stares blankly at the TV* "There's no way Stephanie Meyer would give up all her rights to Twilight! But you can get a 12 pack of Wow-sham's magical, reusable toilet paper for only $39.99! You'll never run out of toilet paper again!" *bursts into tears, soaking the rest of the receiver, causing it to short circuit and explode in his face, giving him third degree burns… (Curse you Vince Offer!!! That's false advertising!)*

* * *

"We're going to be fine, Bella. I already told you, we'll be back safely in less than 48 hours."

"Alice, you _must_ call me as soon as you touch down in Mexico," I said while pacing across the hardwood floor.

"I promise. Now _you_ must promise _me_ that you will wear that outfit I gave you." I gripped the phone tightly. This was not the time to be concerned about fashion. Lives could be at stake. "Promise me," she demanded after I didn't immediately respond. She must have assumed my hesitation was regarding her request, and not her future.

"I promise." I could feel her satisfaction through the phone.

"Oh, they're boarding first class now. Just relax, Bella. I'll call you in a few hours. Bye-bye." Before I could respond she hung up.

I let my arm droop to my side after pressing the end button. I inhaled deeply. Just relax? Easy for her to say. I crossed the room to return the phone to its' base.

"She's right, Bella. Just relax," Edward said.

"Somebody died today, Edward. You saw the purple fire, too! How can you tell me to relax? What if somebody else dies?"

"They won't. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that, Edward." I said more harshly than intended. Why was I so edgy? Why couldn't I control my emotions as well as I controlled my powers? Why was Jasper only gone when I really needed him?

Edward walked up behind me, kissing the small of my neck lightly. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back against him. "No, but Alice does. So just take her advice," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't argue with that; his words or his touch. Edward to the rescue.

"You're right," I said. I turned around to face him, my expression softening as I saw his beautiful and loving smile. "Thanks," I said. "I don't know why I'm so on edge today."

"It's alright. Today has been a very stressful day." Edward said as he grabbed my hand. "Shall we go relax?" he asked, motioning towards the living room. I nodded.

We walked together out of the kitchen and into the living room. We sat down on the couch, our fingers still intertwined. My panic was seemed to slip away with every moment we touched. I lay my head against Edward's shoulder, watching as Renesmee and Jacob battled on the chess board.

"Check," she said. She smiled at Jacob who was staring intently at the board. He looked like he was trying to plot a counter-attack, but he only had his king and two pawns left. Renesmee had her queen, both bishops, and a rook. His fate was sealed.

"A-Ha!" Jacob shouted, moving his king one square to the left. "I've escaped your –"

"Checkmate," Renesmee said. Edward chuckled as Jacob scanned the board for a possible escape. His search was in vain.

"Dang it! Three times in a row," Jacob said as Renesmee knocked Jacob's king over. Jacob folded his arms. I wondered how much of his anger was playful and how much of it was genuine. Judging by the look on his face, Renesmee had sent the wolf home with his tail between his legs.

Edward's chuckle broke into a full out contagious laugh. Renesmee and I joined in. Jacob rolled his eyes, before glaring at Edward with a sour expression. But as Renesmee's laughing became more and more hysterical, Jacob's face softened until he was laughing with us, too. It felt so good to laugh. Laughter makes all your worries disappear.

"Again," Renesmee demanded, setting the pieces up for another game of chess. Jacob smiled and shook his head.

"This time I'm not going to lose," he said.

"That's what you said last time," Renesmee stated matter-of-factly. The laughter rekindled and it took a good five minutes before everyone calmed down. Edward and I watched as our daughter and Jacob played a very even game of chess. It was obvious Jacob wasn't going as easy on her as he had before, but Renesmee was holding her own.

Renesmee had made full use of Edward's chess lessons. Although she was still eons away from matching Edward's prowess on the chess board, she quickly picked up the techniques and strategies that he taught her. Edward would nod every once in a while as Renesmee would correctly execute a move he had taught her. I couldn't believe how smart she was. I often had to remind myself that she was only two years old. She had the appearance of a six year old. She had the intelligence of a high school graduate. She had the maturity of an adult. It made me feel a lot older than nineteen.

"Check mate, again," Renesmee said.

"You got me," Jacob said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"You're really bad at chess, Jacob. You need some lessons," Renesmee said innocently, starting to set the pieces up for another game. Edward chuckled at her blunt statements.

"That wasn't very nice, Renesmee," I said.

"But it's true," she said.

"Is not! I let you win," Jacob said playfully.

"Alright, time for your piano lesson, Nessie," Edward said, standing up.

"Aww, do I have to?" she asked, moving the last pawn into place.

"If you want to be good, you must practice. Practice –"

"– makes perfect. I know, father," Renesmee said.

"Let's get started with your sonata," Edward said, sliding onto the piano bench. Renesmee crossed the room grudgingly, dragging each foot as she walked. Edward smiled. Obviously Renesmee's reluctance didn't bother him one bit. She sighed and sat down at the piano. She placed her hands on the keys and began playing a simplified version of one of Bach's sonatas.

"She's growing up so fast," Jacob whispered as he sat down next to me. We both watched from across the room as Renesmee had her piano lesson.

"Way too fast," I said. My light mood abruptly turned to melancholy. Most women would have seventeen years to experience what I would probably experience in half that. The best years of her life seemed a flash before my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked.

"Life," I responded, watching intently as Renesmee's fingers drifted across the keyboard.

"That's pretty deep," Jacob said. He laid his head back, resting it on the back of the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"You have to be thinking about something."

"Nope, my head's empty, see?" he knocked on the top of his head, clicking his tongue each time to make it sound like it was hollow.

I giggled at the lame humor. "I wish my head could be empty now," I said, my eyes shutting as I tried to focus on the beautiful music coming from the piano.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"You know what's wrong, Jacob."

"Yeah, probably. But I want to hear it from you, Bella. Maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

The music stopped as Edward gave Renesmee advice on how to play a particularly tricky phrase. I paused and waited for the music to resume.

"From the top," Edward said. This time Renesmee played it perfectly.

I stared at the floor as I tried to put my feelings to words. "I know everything works out in Alice's vision. I just…I have this gut feeling," I said. "Something doesn't feel right. And if anything goes wrong, it's going to be all my fault." I pulled my knees up to my chest. I thought I was past this. Everything would work out. Right?

"It won't be your fault, Bella," Jacob said. "None of this is your fault." Of course it's not my fault. Not yet at least. But what about the future? If anything were to happen to any one of my family members on their trip, I would shoulder every ounce of blame.

I was our trump card. Our ability to avoid confrontation with the Volturi was largely due to my special powers. I could shield others from the attacks of Jane and Alec. But my powers were only so strong. I couldn't protect the others all the way down in Brazil.

I was astonished by the decision Carlisle had made after only a few hours of debate. I couldn't believe they were so gullible as to walk straight into the lion's den. It was highly likely that the Volturi were behind the attacks in the Amazon. But Carlisle, trusting as ever, was sure everything was just a misunderstanding that could be cleared up with a thorough investigation. Of course, Alice had already assured everyone that their brief sojourn to South America would be blessed with safety. But she was unable to locate any traces of Kachiri, Senna, or Zafrina.

Carlisle originally planned to investigate alone. But after some gentle coaxing, Edward had managed to convince Carlisle to take Jasper and Emmett with him in case it was a trap. But if Jasper was going, Alice wouldn't be left behind. And if Emmett was going, Rosalie would have nothing better to do here but annoy us. With everyone else going, Esme might as well, too. But even with Alice's clairvoyant powers and Jaspers ability to affect moods, the six of them could be easily slaughtered by Jane and Alec alone.

Seeming to sense my quick spiral into paranoia, Jacob put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella. I promise you, everything will be fine." This time his dark brown eyes were burning with sincerity. I could feel warmth not just from his hand, but from his concerned and thoughtful expression. He was warming me from the inside out. Jacob to the rescue.

It was peculiar. Both Jacob and Edward made me feel special, loved, and needed. I didn't deserve either of them. But I was blessed with both of them.

"You all right, Bella?" Jacob asked before cracking a smile. "Wolf got your tongue?"

I smiled. Good ol' Jacob. "I'm just stressed out. I've suddenly got a lot on my plate."

"I'll help you eat some of it if you'd like. I haven't had dinner yet," Jacob said, grinning widely at his joke. This time I laughed. I wish I knew what secret ingredient Jacob had in his personality. Just being around him made you feel happier.

"I can fix you guys something." I needed something to do. Cooking always seemed to help calm my nerves. It seemed like Renesmee's lesson was winding down anyways. "Would you like some dinner, Renesmee?" I asked. She jumped up quickly.

"Yes!" Renesmee shouted as she dashed into the kitchen. Anything to get out of her piano lesson early.

"How does spaghetti sound?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"Sounds great, Bella," Jacob said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

I smiled and walked to the island. "Can I help mommy?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, why don't you go get the noodles? They're on the bottom shelf in there," I said, pointing to the pantry. Edward followed us in, taking out the utensils and pots I would need to cook with. I remembered how discourteous I had been with him, just a few hours earlier in this very room. "I'm sorry," I said as he placed the final can of tomato sauce on the counter.

"For what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes he was too chauvinistic for his own good.

"For earlier this afternoon. I shouldn't have been so short with you," I said as I turned on the stove, beginning to heat the water.

"It's alright, Bella. I can't imagine how troubled you are right now. I can't promise to make things perfect. But I can promise to make things better." He added the perfect touch to his brief soliloquy; his crooked smile. This time it was unforced. It was authentic Edward. This was the smile I loved.

I smiled back. Maybe things would work out after all. Renesmee returned with the noodles. She held them out for me, smiling as I took them. The three of us cooked in relative silence, only breaking it to give Renesmee instructions. We didn't mind the silence. It was peaceful. At least for now, we were happy.

Edward and I watched and talked as Renesmee and Jacob ate dinner. Then Renesmee joined us as we watched Jacob eat seven more helpings of spaghetti.

"Whew, I'm stuffed," Jacob finally declared, patting his stomach as he set down his fork.

"About time. I was about to fall asleep," Edward said facetiously.

"It was great Bella. I wish everyone could have enjoyed it," Jacob said.

"Yeah, me too," I said. Even though the Quileutes were very understanding of our circumstances and had no problem with postponing the dinner, I still felt terrible for the cancellation.

"Hey, Nessie, why don't you try Edward at a game of Chess?" Jacob asked.

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at Jacob. "Edward will win. I want to beat you again." Everyone laughed at her confident remark. Jacob shook his head.

"You little smart aleck," he said, ruffling Renesmee's hair.

"I'll play a game with you," I said. I still had at least an hour before Edward and I had to be at Charlie's. I needed a distraction. And we could spare a game.

"Alright, mommy! I'm white!" she declared, leading us out of the dining room and into the living room.

"Bella won't go easy on you like I did," Jacob said as we walked through the door. Renesmee ignored his comment, excitedly taking her seat at the chess table. I sat down across from Renesmee, noticing her calculated expression as she moved one of her pawns forward two spaces.

At first I left gaps open, allowing Renesmee to take my bishop, knight, and a few pawns. But a few moves later, I realized I couldn't pull any punches. I scrambled to keep my queen and king away from her endless advances, all the while losing pawns in the process. I saw an opportunity to capture her rook and seized it. As I did, I spotted Edward grinning next to Renesmee. "What?" I asked as he stifled a laugh. I turned my attention back to the board, watching helplessly as Renesmee pinned my king behind my queen, forcing me to give it up or lose. I grunted in dissatisfaction, realizing I had probably just lost the game.

"I guess we know which parent she got her chess playing skills from," Jacob said, chuckling with Edward.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Jacob. At least I can beat her once in a while." Renesmee had greatly benefited from Edward's recent chess lessons. In less than three months she had gone from amateur to exceptional professional. I had often played sloppy so that Renesmee could win or barely lose. Now I had to stretch my brain just to keep up.

"Check mate," Renesmee said gleefully. I sighed as I resigned. How soon before Renesmee beat me without any advantage? She quickly set up the board for another round. "Want to play again?" she asked.

I was glad we had found something to entertain ourselves. "Of course," I said. I jokingly glared at Edward. "Somebody better start giving me some lessons."

Edward smirked and playfully bowed. "As you wish." We all laughed again. It was amazing how quickly our mood changed from anguish to happiness. We stopped laughing as we heard the phone ring in the kitchen.

We all looked at each other, expecting one of us to jump up and answer the phone.

Two rings.

"Somebody better answer it," Jacob said, leaning back in his chair.

Three rings.

"You could answer it," I suggested.

Four rings.

"I –" I started as Edward jumped up.

"I'll get it," Edward declared, dashing into the kitchen, reaching the telephone before the answering machine picked up. "Hello?" I moved one of my knights out in front of my pawns. "I'm alright." Renesmee moved another of her pawns. "Yes sir, just one second." Edward rushed into the room and handed the phone to me, mouthing 'Charlie' as I grabbed the receiver and put it to my ear.

"Hello," I said.

"Oh, uh, hey, Bells. Uh…How's it goin'?" I had obviously caught Charlie off guard by answering so quickly. Edward literally meant one second.

"Hi, Dad. I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Oh…I'm doin'…all right I guess. Everyone doin' okay?"

Enough with the pleasantries. "Yeah, everyone's fine, Dad."

"Good. That's good." I waited for more, but all I heard was silence. Something was wrong. He was being incredibly awkward, even by Charlie's standards.

"Um…Sorry, Bells. I've got some bad news." Knowing Charlie, he probably forgot Renée's flight number.

After another uncomfortable silence, I realized he was waiting for me to respond. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You remember Mike Newton?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course I remember him." Both Jacob and Edward perked up, their interest piquing with the mention of their former love rival. Renesmee had also stopped, waiting for me to make my next move.

"They just found his body in the woods north of La Push."


	4. Chapter III: Visitors

Disclaimer: *listens to the radio while writing his fan fiction* "That was Mexican Jumping Beans with their latest hit 'Tacos y Burritos.' Now it's time for the top five at five!" *cheesy music begins playing* "Tonight we have an incredible prize to give away. The rights to Twilight!" *gets so excited that he accidentally throws his keyboard through the window. It falls two stories, striking and knocking unconscious a neighbor who was jogging* "That's right! If you're the ninth caller, then you get the grand prize: the rights to the Twilight saga!" *begins daydreaming about winning the grand prize* "Call us at 555-WMYR. That's 555-9697. Comin' up next, it's Lady Gaga's latest song, 'Tickle me, Elmo.'" *waits two seconds before dialing the number. Gets excited as it starts to ring* "Congratulations! You're caller number nine!" *jumps up and fist-bumps his dog, except she didn't curl her paw into a fist so it was more like an awkward high-five slash fist bump* "Oh wait, hold on a second. Four…five…six…seven…oops. Sorry, I miscounted. You're only caller number eight. But hey, keep listenin' to WMYR anyways! Bye-Bye!" *whimpers as he hears the dial tone of defeat, half-listening to the rest of Lady Gaga's song* "_Hello?_" "Hi. Who is this?" "_It's Stephanie._" "Stephanie what?""_Stephanie Meyer_." "Well, congratulations, Stephanie. You just won the rights to the Twilight Saga!" _"I did? No way? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!_" *screams in rage and attacks his pillow, outraged at the sudden turn of events, oblivious to the crowd gathering around the man bleeding profusely out front… (Curse you stupid radio contests! We all know they're totally rigged!)*

* * *

I tightened and flexed the muscles in my hands. I couldn't determine if time was speeding up or slowing down. It seemed like both. Things were happening so fast that I couldn't comprehend them, but time was slowing down enough to amplify my emotions and my surroundings.

I was still trying to get over the shock of the phone call from Charlie. Mike was dead? Jessica was missing? And that wasn't even the worst of it. Because Charlie was going to have to work all night, I was stuck in the pick-up/drop-off lot at Port Angeles Airport waiting for Edward to return with Renée and Phil. The stakes had been raised exponentially. We no longer had home court advantage.

Edward and I felt that it would be better if we could get Phil and Renée out to the car before they saw me. We couldn't afford to cause a scene in the middle of the airport.

But Renée would get suspicious if only Edward showed up to greet her at the gate. What would she think? Would she think I didn't want to see her any more? But then why would I have invited her out here in the first place?

I glanced at the dashboard clock. Seven o'clock exactly. Their flight should be landing soon, if it hadn't already. And Alice's flight should land in another hour. If she didn't call me, I'd wear sweatpants for the rest of the month.

The silence was suffocating. I needed some sort of distraction in the nearly deserted lot. Music always seemed to relax me. I tuned the radio to the local top-40 station. The grating voice of a college-aged male filtered through the speakers.

"…_and don't miss them in concert in Seattle, next Sunday at 6pm at the WaMu Theater! Up next, Sean Kingston's Fire Burning_…"

Fire and burning were not two things I wanted on my mind. I tuned the radio until I found another station.

"…_Buuuuuuuuurn baby burn! Disco Inferno! Buuuuuuuuurn…_"

The Trammps' song was cut off almost as soon as it started by my finger on the seek button. What were the odds of two songs on two separate stations about burning? Higher than three songs on three separate stations.

"…_that was 'Welcome to the Jungle' from Guns n' Roses. Jumping back into the seventies, here's some Deep Purple, Smoke on the Water…_"

A soft growl escaped my throat as I again hit the AM/FM button. My tolerance for talk radio was slightly greater than my tolerance for the string of coincidences occurring on the FM stations. I skipped past the news because, knowing my luck, the top story would involve arson.

"…_This is 710 KIRO Seattle. Your home for the Seattle Mariners Baseball._"

Yuck, sports talk. But it was better than silence. Maybe I could pick up some information that would be useful next time Emmett and Jacob discussed the Mariners. I turned my attention to the airport entrance as people began to exit, scanning the faces frantically for Renée and Phil. I filtered through the conversations, checking to see if anyone's voice inside the doors matched my memory. One by one the travelers emerged from the sliding doors until eventually the flow of people stopped. It must not have been my mom's plane. Back to the radio.

"…_it's just insane. I mean, is there any hotter team in hockey right now than the Calgary Flames? They're absolutely on fire!_"

At that instant nothing mattered except the on/off button on the radio. I quickly shoved my finger against the button. In my haste and anger the button jammed. I pressed the volume button, but, apparently, I had broken that, too. Herculean strength wasn't always a plus. I covered my ears with my hands, futilely attempting to block out the continuing commentary.

"_Speaking of fire, the Chicago Fire absolutely torched D.C. United last night! Six to one? That's embarrassing. Like they just rolled over and died!_"

If I could cry, I would. My life couldn't get any more stressful. I covered my face in my hands, inhaling and exhaling slowly to try and steady myself. If I didn't calm down soon, I would become the first vampire in history to have a nervous breakdown. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"You don't have to carry all of that, Edward." Edward? I turned my head, and there they were; Renée, Phil, and Edward slowly closing the distance between the entrance and the car. At the moment, they were my salvation. But I knew if I didn't play my cards right, they could become my damnation.

"Oh no, I insist. They really aren't that heavy." Renée and Phil exchanged incredulous looks. I watched as Edward carried a suitcase in each hand, and had another suitcase tucked under each arm. By the expressions Renée and Phil shared, and with the knowledge of Renée's usual packing habits, I suspected Edward was carrying around two hundred pounds with graceful ease.

"Where's Bella?" Renée demanded as the three of them approached the car. That was my cue. I inhaled sharply, turning off the engine before pulling the handle to open the door. Why wasn't I nervous anymore? My mind felt numb as I stepped out of the warm car and into the cool summer night.

My eyes locked with Renée's for an endless moment. We were both searching each other's eyes, but for every different reasons. I saw a myriad of expressions pass across her face; surprise, confusion, suspicion, contemplation, and finally, recognition. She recognized me!

"Hi, you must be Rosalie. Bella's told me so much about you. Sorry for the pause. For some reason I was under the impression you were blonde. You are very beautiful though; just as she described you." I wasn't sure what hurt worse; the pain of being transformed into a vampire, or the humiliation of being mistaken as Rosalie! I looked at her hand as she offered it to me.

"Rosalie _is_ blonde," I said, venom seeming to drip from my tongue in a moment of unchecked emotion. I desperately glanced at Edward. Not the best first impression. He gave me a reassuring smile as he set down the luggage. I turned back to face Renée, whose hand was still dangling awkwardly between us. I took a step forward, clasping her hand softly with both of mine. "Mom, it's me, Bella." The roulette of expressions continued; surprise, confusion, suspicion, and contemplation. There was no recognition this time.

Then I remembered what Alice had told me earlier. _She'll know that it's you by the way you talk and the way you act_. So all I had to do was talk and act naturally? It didn't help that my voice was now reminiscent of wind chimes and my actions were all smooth and graceful as opposed to awkward and uncoordinated. My designer blouse and skirt probably didn't scream "Bella" at Renée, either.

I walked forward, my arms wrapping around her shoulders as I pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you so much, mom," I whispered. She stiffened at my touch. I pulled back to look at her. Her eyebrows were pulled tight in frustration, her mouth agape in a state of shock. She pushed against me to break free and I obligingly released, not wanting to add superhuman strength to the list of current modifications.

"I…I don't understand," Renée stammered out. She took a few steps back, her eyes still studying me intently. I tried to keep the worry off my face, but I couldn't keep it out of my head. I sent another desperate fleeting glance at Edward, willing him to say something, anything to make Renée believe me. He took his cue.

"Renée," he started as he took two steps towards her. "I promise you, this is Bella," he said, motioning to me. "My lovely wife, your beautiful daughter; she's just changed a bit."

"Remember, I told you I had changed," I said cautiously, reminding her of my most recent e-mails.

Renée gave me another long, scrutinizing stare before she opened her mouth to speak. "Well we assumed _you_ were pregnant," she said, emphasizing the word "you" as her eyes drifted down to my stomach, then back up to my face.

"No, _I'm_ not pregnant," I said. It wasn't a lie; I wasn't currently pregnant. It would be best to take it one mine field at a time.

Renée looked to Edward and then pointed at me. "This, this right here. This is my daughter, Isabella?" He solemnly nodded and then moved to my side.

"This is the woman I chose to marry for eternity. And it was very gracious of you let me do so."

Renée looked like she might cry for a moment, moisture seeming to tease the edges of her eyes. She sighed and then took a step toward me. "You didn't have to get plastic surgery, Bella. You were so beautiful the way you were." I shook my head. At least they weren't freaking out. I glanced at Phil who had been quiet this whole time. He seemed to just be soaking it all in.

"I didn't have plastic surgery."

"Well, you did something. You look like you but you don't look like you. And that voice! Something happened and I want to know!"

I hesitated. What do I tell her? I can't tell her the truth. But I can't lie either…not to Renée.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you had better tell me what happened to you!" Renée exclaimed.

"It's very complicated," Edward said, swooping in just in time. "As much as we'd love to, we can't tell you everything. You'll just have to believe in your daughter and accept her as she is now." Renée's face tightened. Unlike Charlie, Renée wanted to know all the details. There was very little she despised more than being left out of the loop. I had known this and yet expected the same outcome as with Charlie. I watched her lip quiver as tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"You don't call, you don't visit. You lied to me. Why don't you trust me?" I could hardly stand to watch any more. Renée was so visibly heartbroken, so vulnerable. I wished I could be the one consoling her instead of Phil. But all I could do was watch as she cried against his shoulder.

Edward nudged me, prodding me to say something to make it all better. But what could I say? Renée thought I didn't trust her. She still probably had doubts that I was me. _Just be Bella_, I thought. _Do what comes naturally_.

"Mom, I love you…so much. I know you can't understand it, but I do trust you. Showing my self to you is proof of how much I trust you. I can't lose you. I need you in my life. I wouldn't have asked you to come out here if I didn't." Her crying slowed as I finished. Why did it have to be this way? My stomach ached as I realized that this must be even more painful for her than for me.

"Do you promise to come visit us in Jacksonville?" she asked. I peered at Edward who gave me a warm and encouraging smile.

"Every year," I said.

"And you'll call me at least once a week?"

"I promise, mom."

She broke down into tears again, this time in joy. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Bella. Oh, Bella. I missed you so very much." I held her tightly, so happy that she had accepted our terms with some slight negotiations. Phil walked over and wrapped his arms around us both, shortly followed by Edward. At this moment, I couldn't be any happier.

"You both must be exhausted after traveling across the country," Edward said as he left our huddle hug to get the luggage and place it in the back of the Volvo. I wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but I'd bet Edward could probably fit an elephant into a refrigerator too.

"Yes, we are pretty tired," Renée said as she covered a yawn with her hand. I opened the side door for her as Edward shut the trunk.

"Thanks for believing me, mom," I said as she stepped in.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I'm gonna need some answers," she said before I closed the door. Phil slid in to the other backseat as Edward and I slipped into our seats in the front.

"…_and if you look at the last four super bowl champions_…"

Edward's eyebrows rose as he re-keyed the ignition. "Sports talk?" he asked softly with an incredulous look.

"It's a long story," I replied. I saw his eyes drift over the broken power button before a smile crept onto his lips.

"You'll have to tell me later. I'll bet it's a really good one," he said with a smirk as he pressed down the gas pedal.

The drive back to Forks went better than I thought it would. I expected Renée and Phil to bombard me with questions which I would have to either expertly dodge or carefully answer. Renée was silent as we traveled back. Her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping. I guessed she was probably trying to formulate her own explanation, just as I had when I first met Edward. But she might have just been exhausted from the trip, saving her cornucopia of questions for later. Or maybe it was both.

Phil, on the other hand, was bombarding Edward and me with questions, but not about our new lifestyle. He was more interested in our sports knowledge, probably cued by the radio. I tried my best to seem interested, but it was difficult. I didn't really care much for sports. I never had, and I probably never would. Fortunately for all parties involved, after a few lame one-word responses to Phil's questions, he decided to focus on Edward's wealth of educated opinions instead.

When we got back to the Cullen estate, it was nearly ten o'clock. The moon was bright and full tonight, casting eerie shadows over the landscape. We stopped in our driveway, and Edward got the luggage out of the trunk.

"Mom, Phil, sorry it's going to be a little bit of a walk up to our house," I said. Since Charlie was away, we had decided we would let Renée and Phil sleep in our bedroom in our cottage. Jacob and Renesmee were spending the night in the main Cullen house so that we wouldn't drop another bomb on them tonight. I was certain Renée wouldn't take the news of my disproportionately aged child as quietly and easily as Charlie did.

"Welcome to our humble abode," Edward said as he somehow managed to open the door while carrying four of the five suitcases. Renée and Phil slowly walked through the front door, taking in the sights of our cottage.

"It's absolutely lovely," Renée said, turning to face me.

I smiled. The cottage really was remarkably cozy and comfortable. I hadn't thought of it much, since it just seemed like home to me now. "Esme had it renovated and rebuilt," I said, proud of my fairy-tale cottage, complete with prince and a happily ever after.

"She did an incredible job," Phil said as he admired the paintings along the wall.

"Let me show you to your room," I said. My high heels clicked on the smooth, stone floor as I walked down the small hallway, leading them to our bedroom. As Renée and Phil rounded the corner, their jaws audibly dropped.

"Oh my goodness, just look at that canopy bed!" She walked over to it, hovering at its edge before turning to look at me. "May I?" she asked.

I struggled to hold back a giggle. The incredible shift of countenance from maternal to childish was virtually seamless with my mother. "Of course," I said.

She jumped head first onto the bed, landing flat on her stomach as the mattress compressed and then recoiled underneath her. "It's _so_ soft." She flipped onto her back, sighing as she looked around the room. Phil stood just inside the arched doorway, staring out the big glass doors at our moonlit garden. Edward entered after us with the luggage, setting it down on the small oriental carpet rug beside the bed.

"You are probably exhausted from your travels. Feel free to use our bathroom and make yourselves at home," Edward said.

"Good night, mom. Good night, Phil," I said.

"Not so fast, young lady," Renée said, grabbing my arm as I was turning to leave. Before I could even begin to panic, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Bella," Renée said.

"We're going to head back to the house to get a few things, and then we'll be right back," Edward said.

"All right," Renée said. Phil was already half asleep, his feet dangling off the end of the bed.

Edward and I turned, walking back down the small hallway, into our small living room, and then out through the un-furnished wooden door. As Edward shut the door, I exhaled loudly. "We did it," I said as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You did it, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Be honest. How well did they take it?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. The pessimist in me found it too hard to believe that Renée and Phil would so easily accept my extraordinary new appearance.

"Phil took it pretty well. He thinks you've matured into a fine young woman," Edward said.

"And Renée?"

Edward hesitated, looking up at the unusually clear and starry night. "She's planning on asking you all kinds of questions tomorrow. She's not buying our entire story. She thinks we're hiding something."

"We are," I said.

"And we have to," he added. We both stood in silence, enjoying the beautiful night. Crickets chirped nearby in the forest. An owl hooted in a branch behind the cottage. The summer landscape looked peaceful and beautiful, all illuminated by the light of the full moon.

"Let's head back. Alice should be calling any minute," I said as I pulled away from Edward. We quickly ran back through the forest and clearing, only seconds passing before we reached the main Cullen house.

As we rushed through the door we were treated to an unsightly scene of gluttony by our live-in shape-shifter. There he was: sitting in a chair watching television with all of the lights off and a large box of donuts open and nearly devoured on the coffee table.

"Hey guys," Jacob said, powdered donut crumbs falling out of his mouth as he greeted us. On any normal night I would have burst into laughter. But tonight I felt emotionally drained. I was just relieved that Renée and Phil came back with us. And I was anxious to hear that everyone else was still safe.

"Did Alice call?" I asked, immediately cutting to the chase. Jacob's face twisted up into confusion for a moment before relaxing into recollection.

"Oh, yeah! Alice. Yeah she called a while ago. Said they were fine and not to worry."

Great. I was too late. At least everyone was well and things were going smoothly. If they had already left on their plane for Brazil, they would be there any minute now. I would have rather heard her reassurance myself though, instead of through powdered donut boy.

"How'd it go?" Jacob asked, wiping some of the powder off his lips. "I've been checking the news and I didn't see any reports of mayhem at the airport."

"Thanks for your support," I said snidely.

"Don't mention it," Jacob replied before stuffing another glazed donut into his mouth. Edward and I sat down on the couch, relaxing into the fine leather cushions. I shut my eyes, trying my best to relax and meditate. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him as he hummed my lullaby for me softly.

"This brings back memories," I said softly, leaning against Edward's shoulder.

"I assume they are good ones?" Edward said.

"All my memories of you are good," I replied. I opened my eyes, looking up at his face which was just inches from mine. I leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. The kiss was so comforting and blissful that I forgot everything else except for Edward.

"Ahem!" Jacob cleared his throat loudly from a few feet away. "I'm sitting right here. Get a room you love bats."

"Sorry, Jacob," I said, embarrassed that I had completely forgot about him munching on donuts.

"You should be! Now I'm scarred for life!" he said before shoving the last powdered donut into his mouth, changing the channel on the television and turning the volume up a few notches.

"Then I'll help pay for your therapy," Edward said mockingly as he rose from the couch. "Bella, why don't we go get our things?" Edward offered.

Although Edward and Jacob had seemed to accept the fact they would be seeing a lot of each other for the rest of their prolonged lives, they weren't always happy with their circumstances. They had developed quite the love-hate relationship.

"Knock it off, guys. It's been a long day," I said, stepping between them. Edward and Jacob shared one final resentful glare before Jacob looked back at the television. Edward grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. Even after we got into Carlisle's office, Edward didn't relax. Better my hand than Jacob's throat.

"Sorry, Bella," Edward said, finally releasing my hand from his vice-like clutch.

"It's all right. _We've_ had a stressful day," I said, recycling his calming words from earlier. Edward nodded and moved to the closet. "So what's the game plan?" I asked as he opened the door.

"For what?" he asked, feigning ignorance as he began pulling out some of the camping supplies.

"You know what," I said as I sat down on the edge of Carlisle's desk. "How do we explain Renesmee?" I was sure we could stumble through explanations to my physical changes, but explaining how a couple who had been married for a little over two years had conceived a six year old would take a miracle.

"We could say we adopted her," Edward suggested.

"That's no good," I said. "She looks just like us. Plus Charlie saw her when she was a newborn. We'd only dig ourselves in a deeper hole." I sighed as I lay back on the desk table, turning slightly so that I could still see Edward from the corner of my eye.

"That's true," Edward said. "Where is that stupid lantern? I know we have one somewhere…"

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked as Edward disappeared deep inside the closet behind some shelves. "This is serious."

"Of course I'm listening to you. But we've got all night to think of a good explanation or diversion," Edward said.

Before I could answer the phone rang.

"Your turn," Edward said, poking his head about from behind the shelves, a rare playful smile spread across his face. I nodded and took off down the hallway and down the stairs. Jacob was sprawled out on the couch, snoring, with powder still all over his face. The kitchen was a mess, too: eleven empty TV dinner plates all over the counters and table. What a goober. I paused as I noticed the name on the caller ID. I was expecting it to be Charlie calling with an update on the case with Mike and Jessica.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the receiver a moment after its fourth ring.

"Thank goodness, Bella."

"Alice, are you all right?" I asked. Her voice was shaky and she was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry, I just, I was focused on us, and then, I just thought, maybe, but the holes, it was so hard…"

"Calm down, you aren't making any sense," I said as Edward appeared in the doorway, with sleeping bags and other camping gear draped all over his arms. His eyebrows were raised as he listened intently to the phone conversation.

"I can't calm down! Tell Jacob and all of the Quileutes to get lost and get ready to fight. I need to see clearly!"

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"The Volturi, Bella. They're in Forks!"


End file.
